incestuosos hermanos
by lizethowo
Summary: one-shot de rinxlen (como hermanos) mayores de 18 o para pervertidos como yo XDD


_**Wolis! Hoy les muestro un one-shot lemmon de mi pareja favorita de vocaloid rinxlen(incesto...me gusta mas de esta forma jeje)**_

_**Si eres menor de edad, o eres una persona inocente en un mundo de pervertido, te recomiendo no verlo, de no ser a si, espero que lo disfrutes nwn**_

Normal pov

En una habitación se encontraba un joven portador de cabellos dorados despeinados, haciendo juego con sus ojos azules, y todo se veía a la perfección con su tez pálida, el joven a aparentaba 16 años de edad, era más ni menos el hermano mayor de los kagamine, veía el televisor, mientras su cuerpo reposaba en su cama.

Miro en su cómoda, que estaba al lado de su cama, eran las 12 Am, el tiempo parecía ser muy lento, ya que el chico se encontraba afligido y confundido. Tenía todo tipo de sentimientos se sentía inseguro, triste, melancólico. Desde cuando se empezó a sentir a si? Desde cuando empezó a ver a su hermana como una mujer? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que, quería tocar su delicado cuerpo.

El joven no podía mas, cada vez que recordaba el olor de su preciada hermana, se excitaba, simplemente no lo podía evitar.

* * *

Se levanto de su cama, con su mente totalmente en blanco, empezó a caminar por el pasillo, hasta la habitación de su hermana.

Se quedo estático, en frente se la puerta de rin, trago saliva, y empezó a abrir poco a poco la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Admiro el bello cuerpo de su hermana, que descansaba plácidamente en la cama. Observo todo, desde pies a cabeza.

Rin cambio de posición quedando con las manos arriba de su cabeza y con las muñecas juntas. Esa pose era el deleite de len, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo uno de los lazos de su joven hermana y sujetó sus muñecas sin que se despertase.

Nerviosamente y con la mano tambaleante toco el muslo de su hermana, que suave, y que exquisito se sentía, con un solo toque, era una descarga de excitación, no podía contenerse.

Se poso en sima de ella, dejando pocos centímetros de su cuerpo a la de ella inhalo ese dulce y cítrico olor, toco uno de sus pechos, eran tan suaves, no eran muy grandes, pero encajaban perfectamente en su mano.

Siguió acariciando sus pechos, se escucho un gemido, de los dulces labios de su hermana, seguía dormida pero, era notorio que aun así, sentía y disfrutaba de los dedos de len.

Los gemidos, eran música para len, cada vez mas y mas excitantes para el chico, empezó a desabrochar la blusa, dejando ver su sostén blanco con encaje, rápidamente le quito el molesto sostén, dejando al descubierto sus senos, y sus pezones duros y rosados.

El chico lamio de estos, pero…

**L...le…len, qu…que estas haciendo?**.- dijo una confundida, y avergonzada, recién despierta rin.

**Yo…yo lo siento, pero no puedo parar**.-dijo un serio y determinado len. Deslizo una mano por el short de la pijama de su hermana, movió gentilmente sus dedos por la zona prohibida, rin encorvó su espalda por el placer que tenia.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía muy bien estar así con su hermano, no se sentía asqueada ni mucho menos le desagradaba.

**Le..len mas por favor**.- era cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban? A rin le gustaba, y su cara era tan adorable.

Len se despojo de su camisa asi como se su pantalón, quedando solo en bóxers. Repitió la misma acción con el short de rin.

-**len… me podrías desatar?.-**

**-no… en esta noche eres solo mía y te haré todo tipo de cosas**.- la chica solo se sonrojo, len le dio un apasionante beso, rin contesto un poco torpe pero poco a poco mejorando, el chico no pudo evitar inspeccionar la boca de rin con su lengua.

tocaba parte que pudiese, su cuerpo era tan excitante y adictivo,observaba cada reacción que rin tenia, incluyendo sus expresiones tan adorables pero al mismo lascivas, eran tan fascinantes. tocaba y movia sus dedos en zona intima de rin, sentía que se humedecía mas, penetro con su dedo, a rin se le erizaba la piel al sentir el dedo de su hermano.

Le quito la ultima prenda que tapaba el magnífico cuerpo de su hermana, se quedo observando por un rato, después se quito su bóxers, tomando su erecto pene, preparándose para entrar en su hermana.-**rin estás segura?.- s..si, te quiero sentir dentro mio**.- sin esperar mas penetro la apretada y virgen, vagina de su hermana. Se sentía tan bien, era apretado, caliente y húmedo. Espero unos minutos para que su hermana se acostumbrara, para después empezar a moverse lento.

Gemidos altos salían de la boca de rin.-shh**.. no hagas tanto ruido o nuestros padres se despertaran.- n…no lo puedo evitar… se sienta muy bien**.- dicho esto el joven beso a su hermana mientras las envestidas se hacían cada vez mas y mas fuertes, hasta que ambos llegaron a su climax, sus cuerpos se erizaron y salieron sus fluidos.

Len se acostó al lado de su hermana, cubrió sus cuerpos con una sabana y la abrazo.

Rin te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo sé que soy tu hermano y que está mal, pero no me importa quiero hacerte feliz.-

Yo…también te amo.- dicho esto se aferro mas al cuerpo de su hermano, y ambos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Y bien que les pareció? Me siento una pervertida o/./o mi cara esta roja jajaja espero que le haya gustado! Si tiene sugerencias, pedidos, etc me los pueden dejar en un review **_


End file.
